


Submission

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark as usual, Dark!Steve, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Steve needs assurance that he has you where he wants you to be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't as good as I try to make them. I am still trying to jump back from my writer's block.

The beats in your heart thrummed as you were pulled back from the door. Steve grasped at your bicep and kept you from exiting the awful aura of his office. You were no match to his superhuman strength.

"Do you think that you can just go like that and everything will be fine?"

"I-I," you stuttered as you dared to look up at him.

Your cheeks became flusher than they already had been during the previous unsavoury discussion that you had been having with him. You had been quite desperate to leave his office, to be away from his brazen and threatening words, and to just not be around him anymore. But here you were, pushed against a wall with him caging you with his large frame. His gaze and stance were predatory like.

"I don't know. Do you- what should I do?"

"If I am letting you go after the little stunt that you tried to pull, I expect something in return," he said, arching his brow in his suggestion. "That's how things work, sweety." Steve tapped your nose and smiled at you as if he was conversing with a child.

He came closer to you, so much that the heat from his body warmed up yours, adding to your discomfort. In another situation this proximity with the handsome hero would have been more than acceptable. Not in this one. If anyone were to study his tone, his mannerisms and the black void of his eyes, they would also want to be away from him.

You understood the undertones of his words. You could only laugh nervously at them. A suggestion like that was revolting at second, but at first it was surprising for you that a man like him would have to blackmail his way to getting laid, that too with a woman not at all at par with him. You wouldn’t in your dreams imagine someone like Steve wanting to have you underneath him, no matter the context of consensualness.

"Come on," you smiled awkwardly at him, "I am no good. I mean- you can find prettier women, all willing to throw themselves at you."

You were not sure if you said that because you meant it or because you were trying to buy your way out, but you certainly hoped both would have affect to save you from his intentions.

Steve smirked. He raised a hand towards your face, making you flinched. His touch, however, was gentle as he caressed your skin and tucked your hair behind your ear. Contrary to that, his wall like body crushed your smaller one, setting a darker tone. You suffocated with him invading every inch of your personal space. He could probably hear your laboured breath and fast heartbeat.

"You are still young and inexperienced, so you may not know, but sex is not always about desire," he started. “Not for all people.”

His outward admission of his want made you cringe internally and externally. The contents in your stomach threatened to come up. You stared at him with half confusion and half fear as you waited for him to finish with his talk.

"Sometimes it's about power." His hand slithered down to your lips; his thumb freely rubbed the plump bottom one. "It's about domination."

His hard-on grinded on your stomach to put emphasis to his words. The turmoil of fear, disgust and confusion left your mind a little dizzy. Your knees went weak beneath you and your hands could barely bring themselves to push at his chest.

"It's about violation, it's about submission," he spoke with passion, “And how am I supposed to let you out of here and go on about your life, trusting you to be quiet and obedient? How do I know that my points went across? How do I know that I have your complete submission?"

Your eyes watered and jaw quivered. Opening your mouth to speak proved to be difficult. Literal hours of discussion had failed to convince him that you will not repeat your mistake again. Though it was your moral responsibility, after being caught by him and convincing him not to kill you, you were scared enough to not try to tail him out any time soon.

"I-I will do anything you want and I- promise not to tell anyone, I will act as if it didn't even happen. I swear! Please!" Your voice was coarse and shallow. He could hear you breaking and you hated knowing that he enjoyed it.

"But not this," you added.

You squirmed violently in order to get away from him. Steve put more of his weight on you to keep you pinned firmly to the wall.

He caught a tear with his knuckles and collected it with amusement. He smiled looking at the wet spot on his skin.

"Doing whatever I tell you to do includes having to do it through your tears, even when you hate it. That's true submission," he said.

Every time he said something new, he managed to make it sound worse than the last.

You shook your head. "It's- it's wrong. I shouldn't- I can't-"

You did not have to. You were not the one at fault here.

"Should have thought about that before you tried to be a little snitch. I could have simply killed you for just having seen what you saw me do, remember that," he reminded you of the horrible thoughts once again.

Memories of the moment when you saw him kill, no, butcher a woman near the secret storage facility at the back of the Compound, still sent shivers down your spine. You would forever regret your decision to jog around the more reserved regions of the Compound at 3 fucking am at night. They were only for the higher ups of the Avengers. You had heard a scream, and like the responsible and dutiful agent that you aimed to be, you had tried to investigate. If only you hadn't been insomniac and curious on that unfortunate night.

You still did not know why he had done that or who that woman was, but you knew that it was wrong given how aggressively Steve was trying to keep you from revealing anything. You would have informed Tony or Bruce already, you did attempt to, but Steve intervened before you could have been successful. It was funny how he was the one with blood on his hands yet you were the one whose neck was on the line.

"Now you have the chance to show me gratitude for my mercy while giving me the assurance that I have you under my control." He spoke softly but his harsh grip on your jaw hinted at the contained violence inside of him. 

"I don't like giving second chances and I absolutely would not mind doing to you exactly what I did to that woman," he warned.

You wanted to be angry but you were scared shitless. You were aware what he was capable of. The image of his machete holding, blood covered figure standing over the lifeless and cut apart body of that woman were etched into your brain.

Steve released your jaw and put both of his hands on your shoulders. It was obvious why he was pushing you and forcing you to bend your knees.

Your breath raced as if you had run a marathon. Even though you knew what to do you did not know if you would be able to do it with the sickened feeling running through your stomach and body.

His hands were off you once you were on your knees and your face was level with his crotch. He casually unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

"Time to be a good little girl," he said, his tone extremely belittling.

Humiliation did not come to you as quick as the survival instinct did. 

Steve presented to you one of the largest cocks you had ever seen. You won't have expected any less from the supersoldier. 

Your lips trembled as you opened them to take him in. Reluctantly, you held him at the base and started to stimulate him there. It would be impossible for you to pleasure the whole of him with your mouth alone.

You swirled your tongue around his tip and began to suck on the first few inches of him. Steve wrapped the length of your hair in loops around a palm and used it to force your head to take more of him. The sudden push choked you while making him grunt. 

Your mouth was entirely stuffed with his meat from the front to the back. Oxygen struggled to find its way to your lungs. In panic you punched and pushed at his thighs but Steve was relentless. He bobbed you up and down himself on his own accord.

"I am being gentle here compared to what I like. Besides, you are going to have to learn to take the whole of me. I am not going to take this sorry excuse of a lollipop sucking blowjob," he growled from above you.

It was not like you had any choice or a voice to protest. Your movements weren't your own either. Though he thrusted his hips a little, you were thankful that he hadn't gone wild and tried to skullfuck you. 

After a few seconds you learned to catch some air through your nose or when there was some space created in your mouth. Tears streamed down your face and saliva dribbled of your chin, making you look like a complete mess. Steve was either savouring it or did not care about it.

As the minutes went by, he became more and more eager as you could tell by the guttural noises that came from his throat and the way his hip movements became erratic. Just when you feared the worst, Steve pulled out of your mouth. You almost fell on the floor in a coughing fit, heaving desperately for breath.

There was not a moment of rest for you though. Your scalp burned as Steve tugged at your hair to get you up on your feet. He dragged you towards his desk, uncaring of your stumbling steps. You placed your palms quickly on the wooden surface in order to not crash onto it. To your short respite Steve abandoned his painful grasp on your hair.

"Strip, all of it," he ordered without hesitation.

Though you were not in the state to speak up, your instincts made you do it. Your voice had barely left your mouth before he slapped you harshly across your left cheek. You whimpered and more tears fell.

"No arguments," he said.

It seemed easier to just get through with it and then leave for good. You, however, did not expect any of it to go smoothly. You were certain that there'd be pain, lots of it. This Steve, whom you wish you had never discovered, was monstrous.

The question of dignity continued to be far from your mind as you shed your clothes. You were more concerned with getting out of here with the least amount of damage done to your body. You would have thought that he'd care about not hurting you in any way that could be visible to others, but then your cheek and lip were going to bruise well by tomorrow and he did not seem to be worried about it in the least.

Shyness and humility came to you once you stood entirely naked in front of him. You made an awkward attempt to hide your privates from him as his ravenous gaze that ate you up. Steve snickered at the uselessness of that act.

"On your back now."

Steve pointed at the desk.

You would have preferred to have to not face him during the act, but did as you were told to. Even as Steve opened your legs, settled in between your thighs and his figure hovered over you, you kept your eyes glued to the ceiling. You heard him spit and subsequently felt something wet being rubbed on your dry entrance. Two of his fingers entered you to smear stretch you from the inside.

It was violation in the purest form and recalling his words, this was exactly what he wanted. This was about asserting power. The loved American hero got off on dominating and hurting others. You yourself won't have ever predicted that the man whom you once had admired deeply despite having your differences, was nothing but a sick sadist pervert. 

There was no comfort to be found in weaving plans for the aftermath either. It would be foolish to think that you would have any scope of revenge or even running away with him being alert and on your tail like a hawk. You were doomed.

His spare hand travelled along the side of your body, pausing to squeeze your breasts a little and then coming to a final stop at your neck. His fingers curled around the column and forcefully arched your head in his direction.

"Eyes on me, slut," he said as he withdrew his hold from you and nudged your opening with the tip of his cock.

It was difficult, but you looked upon his face. His black pupils took over the previously beautiful blue hue of his irises. You could not believe that you used to associate the image of this man with righteousness, with kindness and with all things good. If you did not trust anyone or anything before, you certainly were not going to anymore.

He shifted his hold to your jaw. His tight grip was harsher on your bone. 

"I want to hear some begging," he said.

His thumb trailed over your bottom lip and tugged at it gently.

"Whatever you feel inside about this, I want you to acknowledge what this means. Show me some compliancy, why don't you?"

You gave him a horror filled frown. As if it was not unbearable enough as it was, did he actually expected you to beg for it? 

He could see you debating that thought within yourself. Steve leaned over your body, bringing his head nears yours. There was a wicked smile on his face.

"I will be gentle or brutal depending on what you decide," he whispered. Chills went down your spine because of his whole demeanour. He had to be psychopathically creepy on top of being everything that he was.

"What do you want me to do?" You asked.

"Beg for it, sweetheart. No matter how awful it seems it is the only reason why you are not dead or going to die in the near future."

You swallowed thinking about the 'far future'. It meant that he could have a change of heart later on. Either you'd have to satisfy him in every way that he wants or escape before he changes his mind. For the moment the former was your only reprieve from that.

"Please- take me," you spurted out incoherently.

Steve grinned at you. "No need to be so clean about it. I want to hear it dirty and with more excitement."

You bit your lip, containing your urge to scream in anger or helplessness. It was embarrassing to bring those obscene words to your tongue, when you did not even want to say them. Your situation compelled you.

"Fuck, fuck me- please," you choked out.

Steve pushed an inch inside of you. It already ached to be stretched by something as thick as him. You did not know how he will make the rest of him fit in your cunt.

You winced as Steve planted his palms beside your head and bent downwards till his hot breath flushed over your face. 

"More," he spoke into your ear.

You flinched and turn your head to the right as you felt his lips skim over your flesh. The repulsion was evident from your scrunched-up face.

"Please, fuck me." That one came out almost like a sob.

Steve filled you further with his length, breathing sharply as your walls clenched around him.

"Keep going," he hissed.

Through the pain of being penetrated and stretched beyond your capacity with none of the required preparation, you chanted what he wanted to hear. Steve halted your voice by locking his fingers around your throat as he stuffed you to the brim. It did not prevent you from speaking, whimpers and cries were free to leave your mouth as he began to fuck you without holding back. 

At first there was not any pleasure for you. Much to your shame, after some while you started to become wet as his cock touched the rights spots inside of you. You attempted to bite it back, but a few moans escaped you. 

Steve laughed at your predicament. "Did not expect you to start liking it the first time itself. Picked up the right slut, I guess," he commented to add to your embarrassment.

He used his other hand to reached down between your legs and find that sensitive bud to play with. Even though it increased the pleasure, you were divided on whether you wanted that or not.

"I usually don't allow free cumming. But here I can make an exception," he said as he egged you on to your orgasm.

He had learned by then what angle to push in and what areas to run against to make you writhe and moan. That he was making the slightest of efforts to make you feel something good was astounding and also something to be savoured if you ignored the circumstances otherwise. 

He put more pressure on your neck and clit at once and curled up further into you. Having his face that close to your made you uncomfortable, but you were a helpless mess who couldn't do anything about it.

"You gonna cum for your Captain?" He asked and when you didn't answer he repeated with anger.

You nodded as much as you could with the lack of free movement.

"Are you gonna keep your mouth shut and be good whore for me?" 

You nodded again for his satisfaction.

"Words, use your words, girl," he urged you.

"I'll keep my mouth shut and be a good whore for you, Captain!" Your screamed was fuelled by the haze of your forthcoming orgasm.

Somewhere you were aware that you very much disliked this, not being in control of what happens to your body and Steve basked in that knowledge. He had achieved the sick gratification of having another human surrender completely to him, to have entire control to do whatsoever he wished to with you.

Steve hooked his fingers into your mouth and held your jaw open, forcing you to let your sounds of pathetic pleasure out. His fingers worked fast on your clit as he set a furious pace, chasing his own end. 

"Cum for your Captain, slut," he said when he felt you toppling over your edge.

He groaned as your walls pulsed and contracted around him. Your body quaked with unwanted bliss. Without a warning, Steve pulled out and flipped you over. He slammed you on top of the desk, making your chin collide with it. You gasped. There was going to be another bruise.

Little did Steve care as he went on to pound you mercilessly. His administrations did not feel good anymore with you becoming oversensitive and him being too rough. You let yourself be limp and as mindless as you could be while waiting for him to be done with you.

It took a few slaps to your ass and some vulgar commentary to finally get him off for good. You were thankful that he had been mindful enough to not cum inside you, no matter how much you despised his sticky deposit drying on your butt.

Steve grabbed your shoulder and turned you over. Without him supporting you, your weak body slipped off to the floor. You needed to be on your bed desperately.

"I'd go for another round, but you look pretty beat already. Since it's your first time I'll let you off," he said as he tucked himself inside and he fixed his jeans. "Only for this time though. Don't get to comfortable with my generosity."

You were not going to be comfortable with him ever again. He taught you a lesson in expecting the worst.

Steve whistled a tune to himself and went around to sit on his seat and return to his paperwork as if nothing had happened. You remained on the ground, out of his vision as you put on your clothes. Your legs found it hard to support your weight when you stood up. Your steps faltered due to the sharp pain in your core.

In all your urgency to leave his office as quickly as you could, you remained to be the submissive woman he expected you to be.

"May I leave now, Captain?"

Steve paused and folded his arms on top of the table. He studied your shabby attire. He took pride in how anybody could tell that something horrible was done to you by your appearance. His lips curved a little and his eyes gleamed.

"Make sure no one sees you," he said.

He easily returned his attention to his files while gesturing to the door a single time as if you were an assistant whom he was done engaging with. Never would you have imagined that behind the mask of a warm and honourable man was buried a cold-hearted psychopath. You would cry when you returned to your room, you told yourself.

There was a slight elation in your heart as you reached for the door, feeling a little relieved that you finally get to leave and don't have to suffer any more for the time being.

You sneaked your way to your room, doing your best not be seen by anyone. The cameras would have to be taken care of by him. You thought that you would break down in sobs once you were alone but the tears did not come to you somehow. Maybe your eyes were drained. The pinching sensation in your chest, however, persisted.

You tried not to think around much as you took off your clothes and headed for the shower. The text tone of your phone chimed as you folded your towel around yourself.

You hesitated before picking it up and checking the notification. Steve's name flashed brightly on the screen. Not opening it could have its own repercussions, so you chose to tap on the message.

_'Keep a check on your texts. I want you available on anytime I say_.'

You gritted your teeth and hastily typed _'Yes, Captain’_ as a reply.

_'My room. Tonight. 12 am sharp. Wear something nice.'_

You groaned at that text. You were not ready mentally or physically to handle him again. Yet you had to send an affirmative response. 

You threw your phone on the far end of your bed after that, not wanting to see any more of his horrid texts. Grumpily you walked into the bathroom and gave yourself a long and thorough bath. As frightened as you had been in his presence, in his absence you experienced pure anger at him and at yourself. If only had he been another ordinary man you would have found a way to finish him. 

There was no way to dodge the bullet when it was being shot by the golden hero of America.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Please leave comments.


End file.
